Worry no more
by Ravenna676
Summary: Typical love fic... read and review as always and enjoy


Disclaimer: I don't own Danny phantom but probably should, funny how things work out lol.

A/N this happens after Danny found out and defeated his evil future self.

"9:04, great dad's gonna love this" Danny said flying home after having to deal with the latest ghost outbreak that night. He landed in the alley outside his house and did a speed walk for the door. As he approached the house he held his shoulder.

'The ghost must of left a harder toll on my body than I thought' He thought to himself.

He walked in quietly to try and sneak past his parents who were in the living room.

"9:06" He heard his father say. He stopped cold

"Crap" He muttered to himself. His parents got up and walked over to him.

"Danny you have got to stop being home late so often, curfew is 9:00 not a minute after" His father said sternly.

"Listen we just don't want you to get into any trouble" His mother said looking at him in a worried tone.

The image of almost getting his head severed by a ghost entered his mind and he smiled. "Don't worry mom it was just crowded on the way home" He said try to sell himself off as honest.

"It better be, I don't want you late anymore" His dad said.

"Will do" He said scratching the back of his head.

"Get to bed" His mom said calmly patting him on the back. He walked upstairs.

"He's not telling us something ya know" He said.

"I wouldn't be worried, he'll tell us when he's ready" She said.

"Tell us what" He asked curiously.

"Whatever he has to tell us" She said.

Meanwhile upstairs.

"A nice long tough day of almost dying and this is the hospitality I get to come home too" He said marching down the hallway.

"Well what do you expect?" Jazz asked.

"Hey Jazz, I don't know I'm just a little upset that's all" He said walking into his room. Jazz followed.

"Well do you think there going to just let you stay out all night, they don't know about you or what you do. To them you just a regular 14 year old boy going through a rebellious stage of your life" She said plainly.

" I can always count on you to turn any conversation into a teenage psychology lecture" He said chuckling to himself.

"Just trying to help out that's all" She said.

"I know it's just frustrating" He said looking down. Jazz knew exactly what he was trying to point out.

"You'll never end up like him" She said quietly but clearly.

"I know it's what could happen that scares me" He said throwing his shirt into his hamper.

"Listen that whole experience should have only made you stronger you now know what you can do to prevent it" She said.

"Ya I know but..." He said.

"Danny go to sleep, you're just a little shaken up by the whole thing. Everything will be ok. And also even if you were to become evil you'd have to do away with all of us and you're better than that." Jazz said as she turned and walked out the door.

"Ya" He said as he dropped on his bed.

He fell asleep rather quickly but was haunted by nightmares of what could've happened to his friends and family.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

He rolled over and hit his alarm. "I hate mornings" he said rolling out of bed. He got ready, grabbed his bag, and walked out the door. He looked at his watch. "6:45, I definitely hate mornings" He said walking down the street.

"Hey Danny wait up" He heard a familiar voice say, It was Sam.

"Oh hey Sam" Danny said turning around. 'Tell her' a voice in his head said. He shook it off.

The two started walking.

"Hey, where's Tucker?" Danny asked.

"Sick apparently" She said.

"Oh that's nice he gets to sleep in" He said sarcastically.

"Ya but hey look at the bright side, it's Friday" She said.

"Ya, me being the popular person I am I still don't have anything to tonight" He said jokingly.

"Well then just come hang out at my place I don't have much going on" She said.

"Oh so instead of being bored at my place I can be bored at yours?" He said.

"Someone once said, it's better to be bored with someone than bored alone" She said.

"Ya sure" He said. The two walked silently the rest of the way. All the meantime his thoughts were racing. 'Talk to her, tell her' He continuously thought to himself. But nothing came. The two got to school.

"Hey I'll see ya in class" Sam said as she waved.

He nodded. "See ya Sam" He said as he walked to his class.

The day couldn't have gone by any slower. He ended up day dreaming the whole day about the nightmares he had had, and also about him hanging out with Sam after school. Then before he knew it was over.

He and Sam walked out. Everyone was in a scurry to get home but they took their time.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Sam said.

"What is?" He asked.

"The Fall Foliage" She said pointing out all the brown and yellow leaves on the ground.

"Yeah it is" He said. They approached her house. She unlocked the door and they both walked in.

"Well make yourself at home" Sam said putting her books on the coffee table in the living room.

"Where are your parents?" Danny asked looking around.

"Vacation till Tuesday" She said making coffee.

"Hey I got to tell my parents I'm here, where's your phone" He asked.

"Wall in the hallway" She said pouring the coffee beans.

_This is the Fenton residence. If you need us leave a message. Beep._

"Hey mom it's me. I'm hanging at Sam's so ya I'll call you tomorrow" He said before hanging up the phone.

Sam grabbed her coffee and walked into her room. Danny followed quickly.

Sam sat her computer checking her E-mail and Danny laid down on her futon holding his shoulder.

She turned and looked at him. His eyes were barely squinting almost to the point of being unnoticed but she could tell he was sore.

"So what did you do this time?" Sam said. Danny opened his eyes and she was standing over him.

"Nothing just took a rough hit yesterday" He said sitting up.

"Did you put heat on it?" She asked.

"No" He said rubbing it a bit.

"Well you're supposed to" She said walking out of the room.

'Great now where is going?' He thought. She walked in 5 minutes later.

"Here put this on, and lay down" Sam said handing him a heated up ice pack. He obliged. She sat down in her computer chair backwards facing him.

"So how'd you do it?" She asked.

"Just took a rough hit to the shoulder that's all" Danny said.

"I know but you worry me ya know" She said letting out a heavy sigh.

"Nothing to be worried about" He said taking the ice pack off.

"That's what worries me, you're always fighting and you rarely ever get recognition for what you do. I just don't want you getting hurt, that's all" Sam said looking at him.

"Well I'm glad people care about me so much" He said sarcastically.

"Well sometimes I think I care too much" She said firing back with a sarcastic remark of her own.

"I'll be fine" He said. She got up and so did he. They looked at each other.

"Danny, there's something I have to say" Sam said.

"I think I know" He said looking into her eyes.

"I always viewed you as a friend, but when the whole Ember incident happened I view you in a different light, as more than a friend. But the fighting didn't stop you kept fighting and then when you fought your future self. Well, I almost lost you. I guess it's just I care a little bit too much about you ya know" She said.

He approached her and placed his hand on her cheek.

"I care about you the same way, which is why I keep fighting. IF I didn't there would be constant threats everyday. I'm not happy about what I could've been but I am happy now. Happy now knowing the girl I've liked for so long feels the same way I do" Danny said. His face came closer.

And her lips came the rest of the way. Their lips met and stayed like that for a moment.

They both sat on the futon and continued where they left off.

About an hour passed and they were both laying on the futon together. Sam was sleeping on top of Danny. Danny meanwhile just laid there staring at the ceiling.

'I think for the first time things will be better. And stay that way' He thought to himself.

He closed his eyes.


End file.
